


Don't Forget Next Time

by DemonNovak



Series: Jughead & Sweet Pea are soft boyfriends [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mentioned Archie Andrews, Mentioned Betty Cooper, Mentioned Veronica Lodge, Not really angst tho, Sweet Pea is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonNovak/pseuds/DemonNovak
Summary: In Jugheads defense, he didn't mean to stand up Sweet Pea. He just forgot about their date, completely."You fix this or I will kill you Jones."





	Don't Forget Next Time

Jughead was sitting in a booth at Pops with Archie, Veronica, and Betty. They had wanted to meet up with him since it had been so long and a lot had been happening. It was nice. They haven't just talked, just been friends, in a very long time. 

The bell on the door rings as an angry Toni stomps into the place. Her eyes are full of fire as they land on Jughead. She makes quick work of getting in front of him. 

He looks up at her confused, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong Jughead? What's wrong is that you're an asshole!" It takes everything in her not to scream and bring more attention to them. She looks over the other three, "And for the northsiders as well. This is just perfect."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Jones, I'm not in the mood. Sweet Pea is a good person and has been through too much to deserve this," Rage is basically dripping from her voice. "He went to the trailer, waited for a bit before he also realized you're just an asshole."

Worry spikes through Jughead, "Is Sweet Pea okay? What happened?"

"Are you serious?" She looks a but taken aback, but still very angry. "You have no idea? How could you just forget?" 

"Forget wha-" Realization draws on Jughead face. "Oh no. How could I forget? Do you know where he is?" Jughead getting out of the booth, ignoring the confused protests of his north side friends. 

"You fix this or I will kill you Jones," Toni threatens and he only nods, afraid to say anything else. "Sweet Pea is with Fangs." 

Jughead has never run out of Pops faster. 

-

When Jughead first starts to approach Sweet Pea, Fangs stands in front of him protectively. Fangs has never come across as intimidating to Jughead until this very moment. 

"You've done enough," His voice is clear and angry. 

"Just let me talk to him?" Jughead asks. 

Sweet Pea comes up behind Fangs and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Its alright." He turns to Jughead "Outside." Before Fangs can protest Sweet Pea is giving him a look and he backs down hesitantly. 

When they get out side Jughead feels even more nervous than he did of the way over. 

"What is it Jones?" Sweet Pea asks, his voice a bit rougher than usual. Its obvious he's upset and that makes Jughead feel so much worse. 

"I'm sorry, Sweet Pea," Is all he can get out. 

Sweet Pea sighs and looks down, refusing to meet his eyes, "Why agree if you didn't want to? Its not like I would've caused anything. If you don't want to go on a date with me you don't want to, simple as that."

Jughead takes a step closer to him, "I do want to. I know it sucks, but I forgot. Archie called me and-"

"And they're more important. I get it," If anything that had made Sweet Pea more upset. 

"That's not what I mean Sweet Pea. I forgot and I'm so sorry. I do want to go on a date with you," Jughead get closer and puts a hand between Sweet Peas shoulder and neck, looking into his eyes. "Please, Sweet Pea."

Sweet Pea leans into him, their foreheads touch. Sweet Peas hand runs lightly a long Jugheads side before landing on his hip. "Promise you won't forget next time?" 

Jughead loves seeing Sweet Pea like this, kinder, more willing to show his feelings instead of a fake act. He likes Sweet Pea, a lot. There's no way he'd make the same mistake again. "I promise."


End file.
